A Precious Gem
by LillyRose0231
Summary: A one-shot between my OC, Yuuki, and Yukina! Really cute :)


Here's my oneshot! It's a cute little story that was a chapter in my story Taking Me Over, but as i read through it, it didn't really flow nicely with the rest of the story lol. So I hope you like it :)

* * *

"Hello Yukina," Yuuki said as she stood from her seat at a music stand. Now that she felt better then she could ever remember, Shizuru had okay'd it for her to start studying music again. She had just finished playing Flight of the Bumble Bee by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. It has been so long sense she was able to play that she had surprised her self that she was able to play it all the way through_... I can't believe its been nearly twelve years sense I last played the flute..._

Yukina smiled as she entered the room."That song sound's like it would be difficult to play. I didn't know you were so good at the flute Yuuki-chan." Yukina said as she came to stand next to Yuuki.

"It took me many months to learn that song. I'm actually kind of worn out from it. Do you know anything on the flute Yukina?" Yukina nodded and Yuuki handed her her flute. " I would love to hear you play."

Hiei sat just out side the room on the wraparound deck that went around the whole of Genkai's temple. He heard Yukina start to play an old song from their home land, Koorime Island. He only recognized it due to the fact that Yukina often hummed it as she worked around the temple. As the song came to an end, he could hear Yuuki clapping enthusiastically.

"That was beautiful Yukina," Yuuki said Yukina placed the flute down on the stand. "I wish you would teach me that song," Yuuki said with a smile.

"I would be happy to teach it to you!" Yukina said. Hiei scoffed out loud as he stood and flitted off_...that song is stupid..._

Yuuki and Yukina looked over in the direction that Hiei had just disappeared from, feeling his energy suddenly spike. Yuuki sighed while Yukina shook her head.

"I really don't know why they would assign HIM as my 'body guard'... I get the feeling that he doesn't like me to much." Yuuki said as she took a seat at the grand piano that was on the other side of the newly appointed music room. After much begging and groveling to Genkai, the old psychic finally allowed one of her empty rooms to be turned into a large music studio. It was now equipped with every instrument needed for a small orchestra.

"Nii-san is a very... special person." Yukina said as she took a seat next to Yuuki and started to play with a few random keys. "I know he's not the easiest person to get along with at times."

"I'll say! The only time he says more then two words to me is when he catches me doing something clumsy, which is almost constant, or if I ask him a direct question; and even then he only uses a hand full of words! Mostly he just does that grunt thing and ignores me."

Yukina giggled. "You're going to come across people in your life who will say all the right words at all the right times. But in the end, it's always their actions that will speak the loudest." she says as she folds her hands in her lap. Yuuki gives her a look that clearly says 'wtf?'.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiii'm not following," Yuuki says making Yukina sigh in exasperation.

"It basically means, that no matter what Nii-san says, or how cruel he may seem, he would probably jump off a cliff for you if he thought that he had to," Yukina says with a small smile. Yuuki stares at her once again before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"You are so funny Yukina! Hiei, jump off a cliff? For me? Why in the three worlds would he do that?" she said while clutching her stomach.

Yukina giggled with her and shook her head a bit. "If you weren't Kazuma's cousin, Hiei wouldn't feel obligated to protect you. But being of direct relation to him makes you apart of our little family by default, while also making you a priority." Yukina said, making Yuuki stop in her giggles. "Hiei may not ever admit it, but he cares deeply for his dysfunctional family, and he would do anything to protect us, including you."

Yuuki bit her bottom lip in thought; so Hiei saw her as part of his family?_...I never would have gotten that vibe from him... hes so... emo -_-'..._ "Why would Hiei never admit that he cares?"

"Hiei has had a tough life," a voice said from the door way. Yuuki jumped slightly and looked over to see Kurama standing there, a small worry line etched into his brow. "Hiei has it stuck in his head that he doesn't deserve a lot of things. Love, from anyone, is one of them," Kurama said giving Yukina a quick glance. "If you recall, his rose bush wasn't as well kept as the others; that is because due to its connection with Hiei, it refuses to be taken care of by anyone. The only people who have been able to touch that particular plant with out being physically harmed is Yukina, and you." Yuuki blinked slowly as Yukina gave her a surprised stare._.. that is kind of sad..._

Yuuki didn't miss the look. "Ok, spit it out; whats up with covert glances?" Yuuki asked curiously. Yukina's face fell.

"Hiei kept it a secret from me for a long time. He didn't want me to have to suffer having him as a half brother." Yukina said gently. Yuuki once again bit her lip in thought.

"That's stupid..." she said flatly. Kurama chuckled while Yukina nodded in agreement.

"Nobody said that Hiei was a genius," Kurama said as he left the room. Yuuki giggled; she could just picture Hiei's glare if he had heard that. "I will cook dinner tonight Yukina-chan. You deserve a night off," he said with a smile in his voice. Yukina's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Thank you Kurama-kun," she yelled after him. Yuuki was now grinning from ear to ear.

"YAY! How do you spell relief? D-A-Y O-F-F!"she says as she suddenly stands with her hands on her hips. "Come forth my fair maiden! We shall make the most of this day off, and enjoy the last bits of good weather before that horrible thunder storm hits tomorrow morning!" Yuuki says as she grabs Yukina's hand and bolts out the door and down the hall hauling the giggling Yukina with her.

"Of course my valiant knight! A day in the sun would be most welcome!" Yukina said as they burst through one of the many doors leading out onto the temple grounds.

Yuuki released Yukina's hand and started to jump, spin and twirl, basking in the warm rays of the sun. Yukina sat calmly in the grass watching her friend and laughing at her antics as Yuuki chased after squirrels and rabbits that had the misfortune of landing in the blonde girls line of sight.

"Hey Yukina-chan?" Yuuki says as she rolls over onto her back after losing sight of her latest 'pray'. Yukina looks over at her in question. "... If a flaming watermelon falls into a river and turns purple, how many gerbils does it take to unscrew a giraffe?"

Yukina gave her a look that clearly stated 'how the hell should I know?'. "I'm, not really sure Yuuki-chan," she said while placing a finger on her chin. They sat like that in a comfortable silence for what seemed like a half hour.

"Fifty two." Yukina said suddenly. Yuuki gave her a questioning look. "It would take fifty two gerbils to unscrew a giraffe." Yukina said matter-of-factually, her hands folded pettishly in her lap. Yuuki stared at her blankly before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Yukina, I love you so much," she said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. Yukina was laughing just as hard as she was and was wiping off tears and placing her gems into her other hand. "WOW!" Yuuki said as she was suddenly sitting next to Yukina looking down a the shinny gems in her hand. " When did you learn how to do that?"

Yukina giggled and took one of the small gems out of her hand and held it up for Yuuki to see. "It's something that only someone of my species can do. When I cry, my tears turn into gems. They are said to be priceless," she said as Yuuki took the small stone from her hand. She looked it over and was in awe of it_... it's no wonder they're priceless, they are stunning!_

"Well that makes sense, doesn't it?" Yuuki asked her as she handed the stone back to Yukina who tucked them into a pouch in her kimono sleeve.

"What do you mean Yuuki-chan?" Yukina asked with confusion. Yuuki smiled at her before she laid next to Yukina.

"Someone like you is what I would consider a priceless gem. It makes sense that your tears are priceless as well... or at least your happy tears anyways," Yuuki said a small thought crease appearing on her forehead. "Any tear shed in happiness should be considered priceless." She looked up at Yukina who smiled down at her, her small hands clasped in front of her chest. "I wanna help you make more of your gems. So that when ever you feel down, you can look at all of the gems that you have made out of happiness, and then you won't feel so down anymore. I want the happy gems, to out weigh the sad gems." She said with a large smile. Yukina reached down and clasped Yuuki's hand in her own. A single tear fell from her chin and landed in her lap. It's color was different from any tear she had yet to shed.

It shined in the sunlight, a rainbow of color lighting its surface. Yukina picked it up and gripped it tightly in her fist holding it close to her_... Thank you Yuuki-chan..._

"Yukina?" Yuuki said bringing her out of her thoughts. "I didn't make you sad did I? OH NO! It's only two minutes into my promise and I already broke it!" Yuuki said as she grasped at her hair in aggravation. Yukina giggled and gently removed Yuuki's hands from her hair.

"No Yuuki-chan. You've just made true on your promise," Yukina said with a teary eyed smile. Yuuki looked at her blankly before her face split into a truly happy grin.

"I'm glad."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company. It wasn't to long before Yuuki made another random comment and the two girls were giggling like mad men, wiping tears from their eyes. Hiei sat up in the sakura tree, watching Yukina be the happiest she has been in a long time. He stole a glance as Yuuki who was making a strange face, obviously to make the ice maiden laugh. He snorted and rolled his eyes, but he could help but smirk at her antics_ ... I guess for a weak woman, she isn't that bad..._

* * *

YAY! I love this little story; I would have fixed it to match the story, but I don't think it would have been so cute :)


End file.
